Y dime
by Magua
Summary: Le preguntó si se suicidaría con ella. Él no supo qué responder. La tormenta desataba su ira contra la ciudad, y el tren siempre parecía avanzar demasiado lento. Sí... No... Apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono. Quizás... One-shot. AU. ZeLink.


Bueno… pues sí, estoy viva xD

Y no, no andaba de parranda, por desgracia. Han pasado una barbaridad de meses desde mi última actualización y ahora por fin comienzan las vacaciones de verano después de estar desbordada por los exámenes. ¡Tengo incluso un ordenador nuevo! Y eso hace que teclee mil veces más despacio. Es un peñazo este nuevo teclado T.T

En fin, quería avisar de que sigo viva, aunque no creo que a nadie le importe ya, y decir que sigo escribiendo. Pronto subiré nuevo capítulo de Destinos Cruzadosy me pondré de nuevo al día. Por lo pronto os dejo con esto. Es una de mis historias preferidas hasta ahora, espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo.

No recomiendo ninguna canción en especial. Si existe la posibilidad pues diría que música de piano o de lluvia, e incluso la banda sonora de un maravilloso anime llamado "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso", porque esta historia se inspira en él. Si lo habéis visto sabréis a lo que me refiero. Si no, lo recomiendo encarecidamente.

Ahora sí, después de esta pedazo de introducción, os deseo una feliz lectura, ¡besos! :D

 **La imagen no me pertenece. Es de Pinterest, encontrada usando las etiquetas "city" y "rain".**

 **Y dime…**

El tren atravesó la ciudad como una flecha: las calles empapadas, los coches rugientes, las siluetas que recorrían las aceras desnudas bajo llamativos paraguas, surcando como un barco aquel mar de situaciones distintas, de gestos incalculables, se dibujaban al otro lado de las ventanas como un cuadro impresionista.

Enfrascado en la pantalla de su móvil, dejó el tiempo correr al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Uno tras otro, los segundos pasaron, igual que las palpitaciones en su pecho. Poco le importó dejar que sus minutos se le escapasen. De hecho, los habría saludado con la mano si hubiera tenido el tiempo y la energía para apartar la vista del teléfono. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

Los mensajes pendientes eran pocos. Un par de grupos, tres llamadas perdidas de números desconocidos y luego estaba ella. Nada bueno le esperaba.

" _Y dime, entonces… ¿te suicidarías conmigo?"_

Siempre tan directa, con una sobrecogedora franqueza que le encogía el estómago, pero que no le sorprendía. El hecho de haberse percatado en aquel mismo instante de que una parte de sí mismo había estado aguardando ese mensaje le aterraba. Las palabras, aunque ya imaginadas, drenaron la vida de su mirada. La realización le aplastó con un pesado martillo.

Vagó por los menús del aparato con el corazón en un puño y la misma oración resonando en su cabeza.

Sí. No. ¡Sí! ¿O no…?

Apoyó la coronilla en el extenso cristal que componía las paredes de aquel tren. Giró lentamente el cuello, dejando que el frío de la ventana chocase contra el ardor de sus mejillas, en un intento de calmar el lacerante dolor que desgarraba su cabeza.

No se suicidaría con ella. O tal vez sí. Dependiendo de cómo la encontrase al llegar al hospital.

Según sus padres, las piernas habían dejado de responderle de repente y había rodado escaleras abajo entre gritos de terror. Solo de pensar que horas antes habían caminado juntos en dirección al instituto… Una vez más la vida le sorprendía con uno de sus muchos vuelcos inesperados. Había vuelto a jugársela.

Se mordió el interior de las mejillas hasta que el desagradable sabor de la sangre empañó sus pensamientos. No sintió dolor a pesar del corte. Debía estar volviéndose loco. Lamió la herida para arrastrar el fluido que todavía manaba de ella. Odiaba aquel sabor a metal oxidado, pero lo tragó sabiendo que ella seguramente había saboreado lo mismo poco antes. Había conocido a mucha gente que se había arrodillado ante los designios del tiempo, mas jamás se le ocurrió pensar que ella podría ser, tarde o temprano, como aquellos que lo habían abandonado a lo largo de los años. Suspiró y sus ojos vagaron desinteresados por la imponente ciudad. Empapada, como si estuviera llorando.

Al parecer la lluvia solo le traía malos presagios. Aunque la había conocido un día lluvioso, así que tampoco era del todo cierto. Más bien, las tormentas parecían atraer novedades. Cambios. Como si la rutina fuera arrastrada por las inclementes gotas de agua. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo, no podía negar que siempre había venido hasta él pasado por agua. Y todas aquellas idas y venidas siempre le habían pillado desprevenido, mojándolo de la cabeza a los pies.

Torció los labios en una sonrisa triste al darse cuenta, una vez más, de lo absurdo de su vida. Si la lluvia podía marcar los puntos de inflexión en su existencia, y no él mismo, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir luchando? Debería dejar a la tormenta decidir y guiarse por la dirección de su vendaval. Pero no podía. No ahora.

Abrió la conversación de nuevo. Las mismas palabras continuaban justo como las había dejado, ancladas en la atmósfera inalterable de su teléfono. En su foto de perfil ella sonreía. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Ni siquiera su peculiar manía de achinar los ojos al reírse a carcajadas lograba afearla. De alguna forma había descifrado la fórmula para enamorarlo más y más a cada momento que pasaba.

Si su corazón marcaba el paso del tiempo, a cada nuevo latido florecía un segundo en el que la amaba todavía más. Aquel sentimiento tan enigmático que crecía en su pecho, inflándose y adueñándose de todo lo que todavía no tenía su nombre. De todo lo que aún no había sido devuelto a la vida por su sonrisa sincera o por la calidez de sus besos.

La quería. Era una sensación que ardía en su pecho y no lo dejaba dormir por las noches si antes no había escuchado el timbre de su voz. La quería tanto, con tanto ímpetu, que el dejarla marchar era una opción impensable.

El teléfono vibró entre sus dedos justo cuando por los altavoces anunciaron que el tren estaba a punto de detenerse en una de las muchas estaciones. Aquella voz robotizada y femenina no podía ni compararse a la de la mujer a la que amaba.

 _Me pregunto si me habría enamorado de ti de haber sido tu forma de hablar tan heladora como la de este tren…_

¿Quién sabe?

Exhaló todo el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones, intentando calmarse. Una nube etérea de vaho se alzó desganada hasta perderse en el ambiente deprimido del tren.

Desbloqueó el teléfono. Era ella de nuevo.

" _Es broma."_

No, no lo es. Y lo sabe. Pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Los dedos agarrotados por el frío y la humedad no parecían dispuestos a colaborar con la conversación. La dejó teclear tranquila, volviendo a apoyar la piel contra el frescor de la ventana. Así conseguía en cierta forma mantener despiertos sus sentidos.

Así evitaba que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos hinchados.

" _Está lloviendo, ¿verdad? Puedo escucharlo desde la cama. Ojalá alguien abriera esta maldita cortina."_

Esbozó una sonrisa, imaginando como si estuviera allí mismo la figura sedente de la muchacha contemplando la ventana con el entrecejo fruncido. El atronador sonido de la lluvia habría envuelto el espartano cuarto del hospital en una abrumadora cortina que tragaba y silenciaba cualquier ruido ajeno a sí misma. No habrían podido hablar entre ellos a no ser que hubiese susurrado en su oído las palabras de amor que siempre poblaban sus labios cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

En su cabeza, la tormenta habría acallado las voces que le martirizaban y su compañera habría podido ponerse en pie y besarle al verlo cruzar el umbral. Ella habría sufrido un simple desmayo por culpa de su crónica anemia y no un cáncer terminal.

Habría cambiado tantas cosas distintas si de verdad el latido de su corazón gobernase los designios del tiempo.

Pero, por desgracia, era la lluvia la que modelaba su devenir, no sus deseos. Y en el fondo sabía que aquella era su triste realidad.

" _¿Vendrás?"_

Por fin una pregunta que lo forzase a contestar. Con movimientos torpes y agarrotados, tecleó una respuesta que no creía siquiera necesaria. Porque, desde que había comenzado a amarla, no había más contestación que aquella.

" _Sí."_

Casi pudo verla sonreír entornando sus bonitos ojos azules en el proceso. Se apartaría los mechones rubios desordenados del rostro para colocarlos tras su oreja, aunque segundos después estos retornasen a su lugar inicial. Habría besado sus labios pálidos hasta devolverles el color. Habría acariciado su piel de mármol hasta que la vida hubiera vuelto a correr por sus venas.

" _Te espero. Abre la ventana cuando llegues. Hoy la tormenta suena realmente preciosa."_

Una sonrisa distraída torció sus comisuras. Su mirada vagó por las desfiguradas formas de los edificios de la extensa ciudad. Con las gotas deslizándose por el cristal en primer plano, los rascacielos parecían meros espectadores del diluvio que los rodeaba y recorría sus grises paredes.

Él le había prometido una vez, cuando se conocieron, que llevaría a la mujer de su vida a una casita perdida en el campo en la que juntos pudieran pasar el resto de sus días en paz. Ella se había echado a reír, con sus carcajadas entrecortadas y ruidosas, muy fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta su apariencia frágil. Le había dicho, entre risas, que si ella fuese aquella mujer, pintaría las paredes de color rojo, o de verde pistacho, o de amarillo limón, o de rosa, o de todos a la vez, para que la totalidad del pueblo reconociese el lugar donde vivía la pareja más feliz del mundo. Plantaría hiedras que trepasen rejas y recubriesen grietas, y haría un laberinto de rosales en el que iría a perderse cada mañana. Igual que los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban. Porque no solo los príncipes y las princesas tienen derecho a comer perdices.

En ese momento había comenzado a enamorarse. Como un loco, pues nadie en su sano juicio la habría amado tanto.

El tren volvió a detenerse, anunciando la parada con su voz mecánica.

" _Me pregunto cómo podré sacarte a bailar ahora."_

Dejó escapar una queda risa. Respondió rápido, sus articulaciones algo menos congeladas tras el mensaje anterior.

" _Así que eso es todo lo que te preocupa, ¿eh?"_

" _Sí."_

Le había contestado presta, seguramente ya conocedora de lo que le iba a decir. Él admitía no ser una criatura demasiado sorprendente. La rutina le resultaba acogedora y segura, por lo que era alguien fácil de predecir. Ella era cambiante, bailando siempre como una princesa india. Impredecible y caprichosa, al igual que la lluvia. Por eso la quería. Por eso sabía que perderla pondría fin a su vida. Caería de nuevo en sus días grises. Monocordes. Sin una llamada de madrugada que lo hiciera despertar y pasar las siguientes tres horas hablando entre susurros, a pesar de tener colegio al día siguiente.

Bloqueó el teléfono de nuevo cuando el tren se detuvo en su parada. Bajó de un salto.

La tormenta era violenta y parecía descargar sobre la ciudad su profunda furia. En cuestión de segundos había empezado a caer un aguacero que caló a más de uno. Él dejó que lo inevitable le alcanzara, a pesar de no ser una de sus costumbres. Permitió que el agua lanzase contra sí mismo toda su ira, con la esperanza de que no quedasen rencores hacia el amor de su vida.

Por las calles inundadas corrían ríos embravecidos. Los viandantes eran escasos, y los pocos que se aventuraron fuera de sus casas iban ataviados hasta las cejas, las solapas de los abrigos cubriendo sus rostros hundidos y el paraguas bien sujeto sobre sus cabezas.

Consciente de que atraía muchas miradas indiscretas, él recorrió las mojadas calles de su ciudad sin protección alguna, dejando que las lágrimas que caían del cielo se fundiesen con las propias. Sus botas se hundían en los charcos y salpicaban sus pantalones.

Para cuando hubo llegado al hospital, estaba calado hasta los huesos.

Apartó los mechones empapados de su rostro y preguntó por ella en recepción. La mujer lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos. Él supo que estaba planteándose avisar a seguridad, pero al final le indicó el piso y el número de su habitación.

La octava planta. La última, la más cercana al cielo y la más alejada de las preocupaciones terrenales. Ojalá aquello no representase lo que en el fondo sabía que representaba. El fin estaba cerca, malgastar el resto de su tiempo pensando en su vida pasada ya no merecía la pena.

Pulsó el interruptor del ascensor y esperó. Inhumanamente tranquilo, sintiendo las gotas resbalar por su piel y precipitarse justo bajo sus pies. Un pequeño charco se había formado alrededor de sus suelas cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió. Sin embargo, jamás tuvo oportunidad de entrar en el cubículo.

El chirrido de las ruedas de una camilla rasgó el silencio que envolvía el hospital. Escuchó un grito ahogado a su espalda y varios jadeos. Dándose la vuelta, encontró a dos enfermeros y un médico corriendo hacia el ascensor. Juntos tiraban de una camilla que con su desagradable rechinar despertaría a todos los enfermos durmientes. Flanqueado por los especialistas, el objeto corría en dirección a un cuarto en el que no sería bienvenido, en el que su ocupante habría preferido pasar la noche durmiendo como si nada.

La carrera de un profesional médico nunca trae buenas noticias.

Observó como el grupo se instalaba en el ascensor. Una enfermera pulsó repetidas veces uno de los botones que componían el panel con la respiración apresada en la garganta.

Las puertas se cerraron y desaparecieron tras ellas. Él decidió subir por las escaleras. No quería encontrarse con el enfermo que acabaría encima de la ruidosa camilla.

Trepó los escalones de dos en dos sin prisa alguna, sirviéndose de sus largas piernas para alcanzar la penúltima planta en cuestión de minutos. De alguna manera se sentía relajado. Tal vez porque sabía que ella estaba cerca, que nada podía ir mal a partir de aquel momento. Él había llegado. La protegería con su vida. Al llegar a la octava, el ajetreo de las enfermeras se escuchaba, ahogado por la distancia. El corazón se le encogió.

Había sopesado la idea de que aquella camilla tuviera como destino su habitación, aunque la había desechado pronto. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, pero no las dejó ir más allá. Aún no. Debía confiar en ella. En que le estaría esperando sentada en su cama con la vista puesta en aquellas condenadas cortinas que le impedían ver el cielo ennegrecido por la tormenta.

Debía confiar en que todavía estaría allí para que pudiera besarla como horas antes había hecho, para susurrarle palabras de amor al oído porque la atronadora lluvia no les permitiría hablar con normalidad.

Recorrió el pasillo a base de largas zancadas, sus botas salpicando agua a cada nuevo paso, hasta detenerse frente a su cuarto. La puerta cerrada, sus ganas de vivir al otro lado de ella.

Sujetó el pomo con fuerza. Su corazón dejó de latir.

En consecuencia, el tiempo dejó de pasar.

Y la abrió.

Despacio, porque el precipitarse no cambiaría los acontecimientos. O sí. ¿Quién sabe?

La escena que encontró allí lo dejó sin aliento.

De pura felicidad, por supuesto. Las preocupaciones se evaporaron nada más verla, sentada justo donde la había imaginado. Sobre una cama de fino colchón, arropada por una sábana blanca, con el rostro vuelto hacia él y una de sus hermosas sonrisas adornando su pálido rostro.

La camilla no era para ella. La lluvia había decidido no cambiar tantas cosas. Y él le estaba muy agradecido.

Atravesó el cuarto y la besó. Sin saludos, sin palabras de bienvenida. Solo un beso. Un beso salado por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ella le correspondió, la sonrisa aún en sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, ella apartó sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Oh, cómo la quería…

Besando las yemas de aquellos delgados dedos, dirigió sus pasos hacia la ventana.

Separó las pesadas cortinas con un gesto seco y amplio, desvelando ante dos pares de ojos expectantes un paisaje tan pasado por agua como todas sus experiencias en la vida. Su sonrisa se engrandeció.

Tal y como había imaginado, el tronar de la tormenta habría ahogado cualquier palabra que hubiese logrado escapar de sus labios.

Tal y como había deseado, necesitó inclinarse sobre ella para susurrarle al oído las palabras que tantas otras veces le había dicho.

" _Te quiero."_

 **Fin.**

¿Qué tal?

Eso fue todo lo que tengo que ofrecer después de tantos meses. Es una triste compensación, pero es lo que tengo. En un principio ni siquiera iba a ser un ZeLink, pero quería subir algo y me dije, ¿por qué no? De todas formas los personajes no tenían imagen definida en mi cabeza, así que tampoco importa. Como veis es bastante impersonal. Es una escena que podría pasarle a cualquiera.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Muchos besos a todos mis queridos lectores y una gran disculpa por mi desaparición. ¡He vuelto, y responderé a todos los comentarios!

Saludos, cuídense. La vida es algo maravilloso, no lo olvidéis.

Atte, Magua.


End file.
